


I'm here

by Cosmicheda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post 2x19, Sanvers - Freeform, maybe some smut, the scene we should have gotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicheda/pseuds/Cosmicheda
Summary: Post 2x19 of Alex nearly dying, set when they get back to Alex's apartment. Emotional fluff, comfort, some I love you's, and some Alex is still alive smut if you all think I should continue it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? What do you want to see for the smut chapter?

 

 

“Do you mind if I shower quick?” Maggie asked softly, pulling the blankets up and around her girlfriend’s shoulders. Alex gave her a tired smile and shook her head, barely able to keep her heavy eyes from closing, “no babe, go ahead,” she mumbled, trying her best to fight off the sleep. Maggie pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, “get some rest, I’ll be in bed as soon as I’m done.”

Though it had only taken Maggie ten minutes to rinse off the day’s dirt and sweat, by the time she returned to the bedroom she could see that Alex was already asleep. She pulled on pajamas quickly then shut off the lamp before climbing in bed beside her sleeping girlfriend. Alex stirred slightly, sensing Maggie’s presence in bed with her, “you smell good,” she mumbled, barely coherent as she nestled closer to Maggie’s body. The detective chuckled softly and wrapped her arm around Alex, pulling the agent in closer. They laid like that for a while, Alex drifting in and out of sleep as Maggie held her. Sleep was the last thing on Maggie’s mind, and she found herself unable to keep from running her fingers through Alex’s hair or pressing lingering kisses to her forehead. Anything to feel her, to ensure she was there, safe in her arms and not floating in the water tank. The image of Alex floating in that tank would haunt her forever, she was certain of it.

                “Maggie?” Alex whispered after a while, lulled by the feeling of Maggie’s gentle touches. “Hmm?” the detective hummed, pressing another kiss to the top of Alex’s head absentmindedly. “I love you,” Alex whispered. She heard the soft intake of breath followed by a shuddery exhale, “I love you, too, Alex,” Maggie whispered back, her words thick with built up emotion. Maggie was grateful for the darkness of the room that hid the tears gathering at her eyes, but Alex knew. She always knew. The agent shifted up slightly so her face was level with Maggie’s on the pillows, then leaned in so their foreheads pressed together. “Maggie,” Alex breathed, a hand coming up to stroke her girlfriend’s cheek gently. She wasn’t alarmed by the dampness she found there and used her thumb to swipe away at a trailing tear. “I held on, Mags. I’m safe and I am right here,” she reminded the detective. Maggie swallowed hard and nodded against Alex’s forehead, not trusting herself to respond. Alex could feel Maggie’s body trembling, struggling to keep it in, to stay strong.

                She felt took one of Maggie’s hands and pressed it over her chest, palm flat against the steady thumping of her heartbeat. She heard Maggie’s breath hitch at the movement. “You don’t have to be guarded with me,” Alex whispered, repeating the words she had used when she had discovered one of Maggie darkest secrets and not run away.

                Maybe it was the reminder that broke Maggie, or maybe it was how tender and safe Alex’s voice sounded. Maybe it was the feeling of her heart, steady and beating underneath Maggie’s touch. Whatever it was, it had Maggie’s walls crashing down around her. Alex felt her girlfriend’s shoulders shake as the first sob escaped and she quickly pulled her in close, tucking Maggie’s head beneath her chin and wrapping a protective arm around the detective.

                “I’ve got you,” she whispered, holding Maggie with as much strength as she could. Maggie buried her face into Alex’s chest and clung to her shirt weakly, tears flowing freely as muffled sobs wracked her small frame. Alex held her together, a hand gently running up and down her back, whispering soothing words into her ear.

                “I’m right here,” she promised, “I love you and I’m right here.”

                Maggie cried out of fear and stress, then cried in relief that Alex was alive. She cried out of sheer exhaustion until her tears ran out and a dull throb settled in her skull from the emotion. She focused on Alex’s voice – soft and soothing. On Alex’s motions – steady and affectionate. She focused on the sound of Alex breathing, on the rise and fall of her chest. She let herself be comforted, be reminded of the fact that she _almost_ lost Alex, but she _didn’t_. Alex was alive and holding her. Alex _loved_ her.

                “I love you so much,” Maggie confessed, once her tears had subsided and her breathing had returned to normal. Alex tightened her hold slightly before releasing her protective arm around Maggie’s body, “I know babe. I know. I love you just as much,” Alex reassured her, pulling her body away slightly and tentatively feeling around in the darkness for her girlfriend’s face. When she found it she gently pushed the hair away from it and tilted Maggie’s chin up, leaning down to capture the detective’s lips with her own. The kiss was soft and sweet and Maggie melted into it, letting her eyes close as she poured all of her emotion into Alex’s lips. Alex pulled away slowly, wanting more of Maggie but not wanting to initiate anything that Maggie might now want.

                But that wasn’t the case. Maggie whimpered at the loss of contact and chased Alex’s lips, pressing a much more desperate kiss to them this time as the hand that had been clinging to the front of Alex’s shirt traveled up to tangle in the tousled red hair. Alex felt her body come alive from the kiss, currents of excitement and desire thrumming through her as she felt every ounce of Maggie’s feelings transfer in the kiss. “Are you sure?” Alex asked breathlessly when they pulled apart for air. “I need you, Danvers,” Maggie panted in the space between their lips before crashing them together again with more urgency. That was all Alex needed to hear, because god, did she need Maggie, too.

                “Then have me, Sawyer,” Alex whispered breathlessly between kisses as her hands tugged at Maggie’s pajama bottoms.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, that soft tender smut that we all needed.

 

                It took only a moment for Maggie to wriggle out of her pajama shorts then tug Alex out of hers before she gently pushed the agent onto her back and covered Alex’s body with her own. Their legs entwined together, a perfect fit, as Maggie’s mouth found Alex’s once more in the darkness. The kiss was needy and passionate, and it left Alex arching up into the detective’s smaller body. Maggie’s right hand trailed down Alex’s waist slowly, reaching the bottom of her tank top and slipping underneath the thin fabric, fingertips skimming her warm skin slowly. Alex’s hands slid beneath Maggie’s top, coming up to rest on her back, pulling the detective in closer. She couldn’t get enough of Maggie. Of her kisses, her warm skin, her soft panting as her lips traveled down Alex’s jaw and to her neck. Alex could now say that she knew what drowning felt like after today, and this? This was a kind of drowning she was completely okay with. She would gladly dive head first and drown in Maggie every chance she got, because the other woman was intoxicating.

                 Maggie trailed slow kisses down every inch of exposed skin on Alex’s neck – when she ran out, she lifted her weight off the other woman momentarily and helped her pull the tank top off before pulling her own shirt off and discarding it somewhere on the bedroom floor. With Alex completely naked beneath her, Maggie resumed her slow pilgrimage of kisses down the agent’s body, leaving goosebumps in trail as Alex trembled beneath the devoted attention. The way Maggie kissed her, trailed her lips and tongue over every dip and curve and scar on her body – she felt worshipped. She felt impossibly warm and alive. She felt loved.

                Alex was whimpering by the time Maggie settled between her legs and she slowly let them fall open for her girlfriend, shivering anxiously as she felt Maggie’s lips trail slowly along her inner thighs. “Maggie…” she breathed out, feeling the detective’s hands wrap around her thighs, anchoring her down. “I’ve got you babe,” Maggie whispered before her lips closed around Alex’s clit gently. A low moan tore from Alex’s throat as she settled back against the pillows, feeling pleasure course through her body from the simple touch.

                Maggie kept her movements slow and gentle, focusing on pleasuring Alex rather than just working her up. They’d slept together many times and were no strangers to one another’s bodies and what the other enjoyed. But this was different. This wasn’t about sex or getting off, this was about feeling each other. Maggie felt like she was tasting Alex for the first time, reveling in the way Alex arched up into her touch, the way her leg twitched every time Maggie’s tongue swirled around her clit in feather light touches before pulling it in to suck at it gently. The agent’s moans poured unabashedly from her open mouth, unable to hold them in. Everything Maggie was doing just felt so damn _good_. She felt her girlfriends tongue dip lower, lapping at her arousal and teasing her entrance for a moment before returning to her clit once more.

                When Alex was shuddering and absolutely soaked from arousal Maggie slowly kissed her way back up her body and laid over her again. “You okay?” she asked breathlessly, feeling Alex trembling beneath her. “God yes,” Alex panted, leaning up to kiss Maggie sweetly. “I hope it’s okay I stopped…” Maggie whispered, kissing Alex’s jaw lightly, “I just… I want us to come together.”

                Alex whimpered at Maggie’s words and nodded slowly. God, of course that was okay. That was more than okay. But Alex didn’t have time to verbalize her thoughts as she felt Maggie’s thigh slip between her own, their bodies settling together again. Knowing she was further along than Maggie was, Alex bent her leg slightly, offering more pressure to Maggie as the detective began to rock her hips slowly. “You feel so good,” Maggie moaned, bracing herself on the bed with one arm while the other cupped one of Alex’s breasts, squeezing lightly before running a thumb over a hardened nipple. Alex moaned in response, unable to formulate a coherent sentence as Maggie’s thigh repeatedly grazed her sensitive clit. She could feel the slick trail Maggie was leaving on her thigh as she moved against Alex steadily.

                They fell into a rhythm, pulling each other closer as their hips rocked and canted into one another, their hands grabbing and caressing, their lips a mess of hungry kisses and breathless “I love yous” as they worked each other closer and closer to the edge. When Maggie felt herself nearing orgasm she lifted off Alex’s thigh slightly, trying to hold it off, “I’m close,” she warned between kisses. Alex groaned softly, feeling a rush of wetness, “I want you inside,” Alex choked out, her hand slipping between them to find Maggie’s clit. Maggie quickly obliged, sliding a hand between her thigh and Alex’s dripping center and slipping two fingers inside effortlessly. Alex’s cry of pleasure reverberated through Maggie’s bones as she felt Alex’s walls fluttering around her fingers, knowing the agent was impossibly close to release.

                Knowing she was about to come, Alex slipped inside of Maggie slowly, curling her fingers up against her wall steadily. Maggie’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, her body tensing slightly, “Alex… I’m –“ she was cut off by Alex’s mouth covering hers, swallowing her words and then a cry of pleasure as she tumbled over the edge. Their fingers stilled inside each other, walls pulsating in sync as their bodies shuddered and breaths hitched. When she regained control of her body once more, Maggie rocked her hips steady and slow, dragging out their orgasms as much as she could. Shuddery moans tumbled from Alex’s lips as a second seized her body, trapping Maggie’s fingers inside her before releasing once more.

                They collapsed back against the bed, breathless and spent, as the last of their orgasms faded away. When Alex was able to move again she rolled onto her side to face Maggie and pulled her smaller frame closer. “That was amazing. _You_ are amazing” she whispered lovingly, melting into Maggie’s warmth happily. Maggie hummed in agreement, nestling closer to Alex’s body and draping an arm over her side lightly. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, Danvers,” she mumbled back, muffled by Alex’s body but too tired to care. Alex smiled and let her eyes close, settling into Maggie’s body in contentment. It had been a roller coaster of a day, she’d almost died, she’d almost lost everything. But there she was, her body curled around Maggie’s in the early hours of the morning, holding the woman she loved. Despite everything, Alex felt incredibly lucky. She was alive and in love and she had never been happier.


End file.
